When watching TV, a user can operate a remote control to implement interaction with the TV, such as entering a live broadcast interface, entering various functional interfaces and implementing all other TV functional operations. With the emergence of TV technology with enhanced interaction, such as an Internet Protocol Television (IPTV), the remote control becomes more important and also more complex. On a TV interface, it is necessary to operate the displayed content, and particularly when much content is contained on the interface, it is necessary to move a focus on a user interface in a simple and fast way.
However, the existing remote control controls the movement of a focus on an interface generally through a directional button, such as an Up, Down, Left or Right button of a remote control. When there are many elements on the TV interface, a user needs to press a button repeatedly for many times so as to move the focus to an expected interface element. Such an operation is tedious and inflexible.